


Sleepless

by ficguard



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficguard/pseuds/ficguard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai and Aichi are both sleepless lately. </p><p>By our team writers, Falcon and Will!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

Sleepless

By Falcon & Will

It had been months since Kai and Aichi had seen each other. They met for coffee and chatted about the usual things. Cardfighting, Kai’s adventures, Aichi’s art gallery and their group project to create a Vanguard Academy. While Kai and Aichi aren’t as involved in it as some other people they know, they do have a hand in the funding and founding of the Academy and are honorary professors. The main force behind it was Ren Suzugamori who claimed that all kids needed a safe place to learn how to Cardfight appropriately.

Apparently based on another popular card game school the red-headed mad man bought an island in the tropics some place and was having it out fitted with state of the art technology to keep things powered up and awesome. Naturally he wasn’t sleeping much as he was constantly involved with the project.

What Aichi couldn’t bring himself to tell Kai was that he had become sleepless at night too, something about his incredible life was so empty when Kai was away. But telling him this would probably make the brunette feel guilty about his own dreams and Aichi would die before he made him stay put for any longer than he wanted to, so he came to cherish these moments together.

He ordered another cup of coffee with cream and sugar, Kai ordered his black and the two resumed their conversation. They were planning on meeting at Ren’s test Arena for a Cardfight later. Aichi wanted to say something but he didn’t need Psyqualia to get the feeling that Kai wanted to say something too. There was a heavy tension in the air, but despite that they were able to keep chatting amiably.

Kai took a sip of his coffee and moved a bang out of his eyes and leveled his steely gazed at the blue-haired kid that was steadily becoming a man before his own eyes. “Aichi, you’ve become quite successful…but I have to ask…are you…happy?”

Aichi hid his blush by sipping rapidly from his hot coffee and started stammering. “I-I…I mean…” he was suddenly silenced when Kai placed his finger on Aichi’s lips which silenced even the most remote thoughts. “I’ll ask again, Aichi…are you happy? Is your life fulfilling?” Aichi hung his head. “I…am surrounded by friends…by allies.” He thought of Blaster Blade then. “But…I cannot help but feel alone sometimes…lately it has been at night, everyone goes home to someone or something more and I’m just sitting there…awake…all of my thoughts pooling and recycling like a skipping song stuck on repeat.”

Kai’s gaze drifted toward the window. “I would be lying if I said I didn’t know what that felt like.” He drained his coffee and reached into his jacket and produced a leather-bound book which he slid across the table to Aichi. “I’ve been so very sleepless myself. This is all of my thoughts on the reasons why I’m awake at night.”

Aichi gingerly picked the book up. Kai’s thoughts, his inner most ideas and concepts…this was the most intimate thing he could have ever thought of someone giving him. “I…” Kai just smiled slightly. “Aichi…please turn to the last page in the book…the rest of it is probably really boring to you.” Aichi unbound the front and flipped to the last page where written in blue ink was a single name with many circles drawn around it. “Kai….” His heart was all over the place, like it had left his body and joined a parade without his consent.

Aichi was the name…his name…he was the reason Kai was awake at night…”If…I had a book…your name would be on the last page too.” He said finally locking eyes with Kai. “That’s the fierce gaze I miss.” Kai said. “Only you have ever been able to communicate so expressively.” He moved one of Aichi’s bangs out of the way of his eyes. “After the feature match tonight…will you do me a favor?” Kai asked.

Aichi blinked. “A-anything.” He said finally.

Kai’s cocky grin emerged. “Will you be sleepless with me?”


End file.
